Linus
Linus van Pelt is a character in Peanuts. The best friend of Charlie Brown, Linus appeared in several Robot Chicken sketches. The Time of the Great Pumpkin In this sketch, Linus is tired that The Great Pumpkin never appears to him, so he summons him in a black magic ritual, However, due to the source being evil, the great pumpkin soon turns out to be a monsterous killer machine. As Linus screams in terror upon seeing the creature, he is killed by the Great Pumpkin. His muliated remains are found the next day by his older sister Lucy, and later buried in his security blanket. The creature summoned by Linus later manages to kill almost all of the children (except Sally who threw herself in Linus' grave and was buried alive by Pigpen, Charlie Brown who was saved, and possibly Marcie), before the creature finally is destroyed by the kite-eating tree. As Charlie Brown thinks about his dead friends, Linus is seen dancing his signature dance in hell together with his friends and a demon. Misery, My Sweet Babboo In this sketch, Linus gets tossed into a tree by Snoopy and is knocked out. Franklin thinks they should save him, but Frieda tells him that Charlie Brown should do it, and they all leave. Later, Linus is found and captured by Charlie Brown's little sister Sally who is in love with him. Sally tries to force him into writing a love letter, but Linus finally manages to free himself and strangle Sally using his blanket. Charlie Brown then enters, being embaressed that Linus was in his house all along, without him even noticing. He then remarks that "even his sister is a psycho", to which Linus then replies that "she wasn't that bad", and "that she maybe only needed a little love", echoing his speech about the christmas tree in "A Charlie Brown Christmas". When Sally regains consciousness. Linus kills her by smashing a lamp on her head. This time, he was voiced by Zachary Gordon. Geography Day In this short sketch, Linus shows off his homework which appears to be about Italy. He was voiced by Seth Green in this sketch. Ren McCormack Linus only made a short appearance in this sketch, getting pushed aside by Sally when the new kid comes to the school. Linus was once again voiced by Zachary Gordon who reprised his role from the "Misery, My Sweet Babboo" sketch. Gallery Linus_van_pelt.JPG|Linus in the pumpkin patch in "The Time of the Great Pumpkin". Summoning_The_Great_Pumpkin.JPG|''"Arrise, Arrise, O Great Pumpkin!"'' Linus_dies.JPG|Linus about to get killed by the Great Pumpkin. Linus_dancing.JPG|Linus dancing in hell with his blanket. Linus_Skating.JPG|Linus with Snoopy in "Misery, my sweet babbo". Linus_gets_knocked_out.JPG|Linus about to hit the tree after Snoopy tossed him away. Linus_in_the_snow.JPG|Linus still in the snow at night. Things_look_bad_for_ol_linus.JPG|Linus captured by Sally Breaking_legs.JPG|Linus gets his legs broken off by Sally. Writing letter.JPG|A closeup of Linus’ bare feet thumbnail_63369.jpg|Linus strangling Sally Killed_by_a_vase.JPG|Linus kills Sally Linus_Italy.jpg|Linus in "Geography Day" Linus_RenMcCormack.JPG|Linus in "Ren McCormack" Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Peanuts Characters